


[14] [판윙/판타지/중편/15금] 영혼의 맹세 (2부작)

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [14]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명) 관린이의 생일이 다가오는 지금, 우리의 관계는 폭발일보직전. 왜 그렇게 결혼에 집착하는데? 터져나오는 건 서로의 진실된 마음. 과연, 우리에게 해피엔딩이 있을까.여기는 생각요정이 사는 세상. 원하는 소원을 이루어주는 것이 아니라, 절망의 신음으로 만드는 세상. 과연, 절망의 세계에서 하는 지훈의 선택은?1, 2부 통합본(첫 사랑 / 마지막 사랑)입니다.





	1. Chapter 1

***

"형한텐 많은 사람들이 있지만,"

"..관린아."

"나한텐 형밖에 없어요."

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

산타에게 장난감을 생산하는 엘프가 있다면, 이 세상에는 생각요정이 있다. 전설에 따르면, 아주 간절히 바라는 소원을 이루어주지,

않고. 가장 절망에 빠져있을 때, 내짖는 한 마디의 슬픔을.

현실로 만들어준다.

이 현실에 만족하게 되면, 이 평행우주는 실제로 현실이 되고.

원래의 현실로 돌아가는 방법은...

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

박지훈, 방년 19세.

인생 최대의 위기를 맞았다.

17세 외국남자친구와 대판 싸우고 맞은 다음 날.

모든 것이, 변해있었다.

***

 

 

 

"야, 빨리나와봐. 이자식아.'

[짱구읎다.]

"닥치고, 나와. 장난할 기분 아니다."

[왜 그러세용. 고정하시와용. 지금까지 정을 생각해주세용.]

"내가 너 때문에 아주.. 지금까지 살려줬더니. 이렇게 은혜를 값는구나.

[히힝, 내가 없으면. 자기도 돌아가버리시면서.]

"으응. 잘 알고 있지. 그러니 오늘 한번 너죽고 나죽자."

[아힝, 쌩각히 무섭당~]

얘는 내가 키우는 생각요정, 이름은 쌩각.

이 세상의 모든 사람은 최소한 한 명씩 가지고 있으며, 어릴 때부터 이들을 다루는 방법을 잘 교육받는다.

아니, 받아야 한다.

이들에게 주도권을 넘겨주면, 당신의 삶을 건네주는거나 마찬가지니까.

생각요정은 뇌에 사는 기생수같은 존재로. 한 사람의 뇌를 점령하면.

다른 사람의 뇌까지 복제되어 번져나가는 암과 같은 존재이다.

세계 각 나라의 정부에서는 생화학테러BioChemical-Terror에 제1순위로 생각요정들의 군사무기화를 꼽고 있고.

실제로 이들이 뭉쳐서 하나의 생각을 전세계에 퍼뜨리면, 세계멸망 혹은 세계평화가 오는 것도 시간문제.

다만, 그런 일이 일어나지 않는 가장 큰 이유는.

얘들, 전혀 협동성이 없다.

자기들끼리 싸우는 게 일상사, 같은 하나의 생각을 퍼뜨리려고 모이기보다는.

자기들이 점령하고 있는 인간들을 서로 싸우게 하는데 더 맛을 들였으니.

그리고, 생각한 것은.

실제로 이루어진다.

그런데, 왜.

왜.

"말해보시죠, 쌩각씨. 왜 제가 워너원의 막내가 되었죠?"

[그거야.. 글쎄요?]

"그리고, 왜 관린이는 우진이와 동갑이 되었을까요?"

[글쎄요?... 그거야.]

"그냥 같이 죽자, 이 자식아."

헬프미.

 

***

난 기분이 좋지 않아.

그렇게 생각하며 눈을 감았다.

못 보겠네, 이꼴.

"진영아, 일루와."

"아, 관린이형. 또 왜요. 나 대휘랑 게임하려는데."

"형이 오라고 하면 오지, 그냥?"

"왜 이럴때만 형이에요, 평소에는 애인대접도 제대로 안해주면서."

"우리 진영이, 아유 귀여워. 내가 마니 싸랑해."

"아, 뽀뽀하지 마요. 치킨 기름묻어요."

"뇸뇸."

...아.

빡치네.

내가 막내가 되고, 관린이가 내 나이가 된 건 그렇다쳐도.

왜 사귀는 사람이 바뀐거지.

"그... 대휘야... 대휘형."

"지후나, 나한테 뭐 원하는 거 있니. 갑자기 깍듯히 형대접이야."

"아뇨, 그냥. 그..어. 진영이..형이랑 관린이형이랑. 언제부터 저렇게 가까웠어요?"

"어? 쟤들? 어후, 말두마. 소속사 평가때부터 진영이가 관린형이 눈에 딱 들어왔데. 모자를 푹 눌러쓰고 있는게 끌렸다나 뭐라나. 그때부터, 서로의 원픽이면서. 최종선발식때는 생방에, 뽀뽀까지 하고. 이번 1x1미션때는 워너블이 서로 뽑아주고. 이정도면 그냥 공식커플이지, 뭐."

...

나랑 관린이가 한 모든 일들, 추억들이 자근자근 밟혀져 씻겨 나가는,

내 심장이 조각조각, 먼지가루가 되는.

더이상

못참아

***

"나와봐, 죽일놈."

[이름을 불러주쎄요, 씽크빅! 큰 쌩각이랍니당.]

"생각요정을 죽이는 건 범죄지만 뭐 어때, 어차피 이 세상에서 별로 살고 싶지도 않아. 아니, 살 수 없어."

[..어. 지훈씨. 왜 그래요. 나 좀, 무서운데.]

"두려워 할 것 없어. 이리와. 짧게 끝내줄게.

[아아앙, 캄다운. 캄다운. 내 말 좀 들어봐요.]

"나... 이렇게는 못 살아. 안돼. 안돼니까... 안돼."

[..이거 상태가 심각하네.]

(빡)

"..아씨. 왜 때려? 죽고싶냐."

[이제야 좀 제정신을 차렸수? 죽고싶은 건 내 쪽이 아니라 거긴거같은데.]

"이게 누구 탓인데. 어디서 손찌껌이야. 왜 이렇게 바뀌어버린 거냐고. 난 원한 적 없어, 이런 세상.]

[오호, 그래요? 반쯤은 정답.]

"무슨 말이야."

[이거 내가 한 짓 아니에요. 이 세상.]

"니가 안 하면 누가 이렇게 엉망징창을 만들어 놨어."

[관린이 생각요정이, 만든 세상이야.]

...

어.

어어.

어어어.

[그렇게 착한 순둥이 관린이가 이런 세상을 만들다니. 관린이한테 무슨 짓 했니, 너.]

...

아.

아아.

어제.

관린이 생일을 며칠 앞둔,

싱가포르의 호텔방.

거기서, 우리는 서로의

다른 마음을 확인했지.

 

***

2017.09.21 싱가포르 도착  
2017.09.22 싱가포르 팬미팅  
2017.09.23 KCON 2017 AUSTRALIA

"대략, 스케줄이러니까. 내일 팬미팅 끝나고 바로 호주로 가거든. 알아서 컨디션들 잘 조절해. 해산."

"네에~"

매니저형의 브리핑이 끝나고, 모두 각자의 호텔방으로 돌아갔다.

밖에는 잔잔한 바다표면에 밤도시의 불빛이 반짝이며. 싱가포르의 명물인 사자인어 조각상이 물을 내뿜고.

요새 며칠 간, 우리 둘 사이에 흘렀던 불안한 분위기.

언젠가 터질 것 같지만, 그게 꼭 오늘이었어야 했나.

"형, 우리 얘기 좀 해요."

"왜 우선 씻고 하자. 내일도 바쁠 텐데. 우선 쉬자."

"아뇨. 이건 지금, 얘기해야돼요."

"우선 씻자고, 피곤하니까."

"...얘기해요."

"관린아, 형말듣고 우선.."

(쾅)

..관린이의 주먹이 책상에 거세게 내리쳐진다.

이런 모습 본 적 없는데.

"왜, 이제 형 말을 우습게 알아."

"얘기 좀, 하자고요! 어려운 거, 아니잖아요."

"며칠 간 끙끙거리는 것 같던데. 그래, 해봐. 들어줄게."

"..결혼, 언제해요."

"너, 아직도 그 얘기니. 그건 예전에 정리했잖아. 우선 지금은 활동에 집중하고.."

"그렇죠. 그러겠죠. 그러면요. 워너원 끝나면요. 할 거에요?"

"아니, 어떻게 끝나고 막 하니. 결혼같은 큰 일을. 소속사 돌아가서, 앞으로 활동방향도 잡아야 되고. 우선 서로, 연예계에 자리를 잡아야하잖아. 너도 그렇고, 나도 그렇고. 우리 워너원 끝나면 다시 처음부터 시작해야돼. 워너원 끝나고, 방송계가 얼마나 우리 개인들에게 호의적일지도 모르고. CJ가 스폰안하면, 걔들이 우리를 어떻게 대접할지 누가 아니. 그러니까, 우선 일에 집중하고.."

"그러면요. 몇 년? 워너원 끝나고 안 하면. 내가 큐브랑 계약이 끝나면. 그러면 그 때 해요?"

"아니, 시기를 딱 구체적으로 말하자는게 아니고. 너 왜 이렇게 급해? 안그래도 피곤한데. 예전에 정리된 일을 지금 꺼내야겠어? 내일 팬미팅이고, 그 다음날 호주에서 공연해야 되는데."

"...그리고."

"뭐, 그리고. 됐다. 나 먼저 씻는다."

"내 생일이잖아요."

"그래, 생일 축하해."

관린이의 얼굴이 뺨을 한 대 맞은 것처럼 굳었다.

이런 어투로 내뱉는듯이 하는 생일축하.

나란 사람, 최악이다.

내 짜증과 화를 못이기고, 이런 식으로 말하다니.

애인으로서도, 형으로서도, 멤버로서도.

세 번이나, 빵점이야. 나란 사람.

"야, 나 알고 있었어. 그냥 내일 일이 많으니까, 얘기가 안 나온거지. 그것 때문이야? 요새 컨디션 좀 안 좋아보였던거. 미안해, 내가. 미리 말해줘야 되는데."

미안한 내 속마음과는 달리, 겉으로 들어나는 표정은 짜증일색.

"..생일 문제가 아니고요. 일 문제도 아니고요. 컨디션도 아니고요. 왜 몰라? 왜, 왜. 나만 이러고 있어? 왜, 나만.."

관린이의 눈이 울먹울먹, 말투가 격양되고, 목소리가 흐느껴진다.

"관린아, 잠깐만. 좀 침착하고, 얘기해봐. 뭐가 그렇게 힘든데."

"너라고요. 너. 박지훈. 생각없죠? 결혼같은거. 그냥 말해본거잖아요. 그럴 생각없잖아요. 앞으로도, 끝나고도 워너원. 개인활동하고도, 내가 큐브 끝나도. 그때 물어보면, 말해줄거에요? 언제, 할건지?"

아.

"솔직하게 말해봐요. 일이 중요해요, 내가 중요해요?"

이건.

"못하죠. 말 못하죠. 왜나면, 그러니까. 결혼하면, 활동 못 할테니까. 아무도 섭외 안 해줄거니까. 무서우니까. 두려우니까. 나, 잘 알아요. 나도, 내가 사는 곳. 대만이에요. 그래도 계속 중국 대만이라고 말해요. 못하게 하니까, 회사에서. 중국 활동도 생각하고 있으니까. 우리, 다 비겁해요. 겁쟁이들이에요. 그렇게해서, 살려고 해요. 우리들."

관린아.

"나 괜찮아요. 일하려면. 중국 대만이라고 말하는거. 앞으로도 계속 할 수 있어요. 일 해야되니까, 성공해야 되니까. 엄마, 한테 갚아줘야 하니까. 성공해서. 그래도, 그래도.."

..내가.

"우리, 결혼. 안 할거죠? 활동할려면."

...미안해.

"못 한다고 그냥 말해요. 어쩔 수 없다고. 우리 다들 겁쟁이니까. 일, 해야되니까. 그러니까, 언젠가는 할 거야. 언젠가는 대만이라고 말할거야. 언젠가는, 결혼할거야. 그렇게, 자기를 속이면서. 또, 하루가 지나고. 그러고.."

말을 해야 되는데,

아니야, 관린아. 무슨 소리야,

워너원 끝나면, 바로 결혼하자.

...그런데, 이 말을

못하겠어.

...왜?

관린이 말처럼, 나.

결혼할 생각이 없었나, 애초에.

나, 이런 쓰레기였나. 내가, 나를

속이고 있다는 걸, 알지 못했는데.

관린이의 투명한 눈망울은 이미,

내가 보지 않으려 했던 나의 마음을

알았구나.

진실은 뼈아프게, 심장을 시리게 한다.

"형한텐 많은 사람들이 있지만,"

"..관린아."

"나한텐 형밖에 없어요."

"관린아, 내 말 좀 들어봐."

"말해봐요. 결혼하겠다고. 언제."

"...관린아, 내가.."

"못하죠. 그래요. 알겠어요. 내일 일 하니까, 미리 씻어요. 나, 좀 나갔다 올게."

"아니야, 관린아. 잠깐만.."

"괜찮아요. 나, 괜찮아. 괜찮아."

(쾅)

..아

아아

아아아...

한 순간의 슬픔, 깊은 절망이.

세상을 바꾼다. 마음의 어두운 소망이.

***

[뭔가 안 듯한 눈빛이네, 기억났어?]

"아아."

[그래서, 어쩔거야?]

"...뭘. 무슨."

[이 세상에서, 그냥 살거야? 그래도 되거든, 니 선택이야.]

아니, 이게

"무슨 말이야. 말도 안되는 소리. 다시 되돌려줘. 원래대로."

[그러면, 결혼할거야?]

"..뭐?"

[못 하면, 되돌아가는 의미가 없어. 어차피 다시 돌아올테니까.]

"그걸...니가 어떻게 알아."

[이 세상은 관린이의 절망이 만든 세계. 관린이의 좌절이 치유되지 않으면, 이 세상은 끝나지 않아.]

"..아니. 어떻게 그런."

[그러니까, 니 인생은 니 선택이라고. 애초의 문제를 해결할 생각이 없으면, 그냥 이 곳에서 사는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같은데.]

"말도 안되는 소리하고 있어."

[생각해봐. 이 세상에서는, 고민할 필요없어. 아무 걱정없이 너 커리어에 집중하고. 관린이는 뭐, 알아서 하겠지. 지 인생이니까. 이거 원한 거 아니었어? 사랑보다 일을 선택한 너의 인생의 세상이야.]

"내가 언제 사랑보다 일을 선택해. 관린이와 서로 이해가 잘 안되었던 뿐이야. 서로 더 자리잡고 그런 다음에.."

[언제했을거 같아, 결혼? 몇 년 지나면, 한 십 년 지나면. 한국에서 합법화되었으면, 그 때나 할까라고 어렴풋이 생각은 했겠지. 그런데, 그런 법이 만들어진다고 해도. 했을까? 너가? 아직도 한 명 말고는, 연예계에서 밝힌 사람이 없는데? 너가? 말했을거라고? 수많은 팬들과, 스폰하는 기업들과, 광고한 계약주들과, 섭외하는 방송계앞에서. 나, 지금까지 말한 것들은 몽땅 거짓이었고요. 나 결혼해요. 2살 어린 외국인 남자친구랑. 이랬을거라고?]

...아.

[뻥치시네. 그냥 자신을 속이고 있었을 뿐이잖아. 자기 자신에게 하는 거짓말이 가장 쉽지. 그냥 생각하지만 않으면 되니까. 내가 괜히 생각요정인 줄 아니, 인간들 맘은 다 꿰뚫고 있단다.]

나, 왜.

[자기 거짓말에 자기가 속아서 자신에게 거짓된 인생을 사는 건 그렇다고 쳐. 그런데 관린이는 무슨 죄로 너랑 붙어있어야 하냐? 생각해봐, 관린이 정도면, 너 말고도 애인할 사람 줄 섰어.]

대답을 못하지.

[그러니까, 내 말은. 그냥 남 주기 아까워서, 계속 거짓부렁을 했던거 아니야. 언젠간 하겠지. 내년, 내년에 하자. 이 일만 끝나면. 이 일만 마무리 짓고. 그 다음, 그 다음. 그 다음. 그리고, 한 서른, 마흔 정도 되어서야. 그때는 말야, 관린이 이미 너를 떠났을걸.]

반박을, 할 수가 없어.

[결국, 선택은 니 몫이야. 가혹한 결정이라는 거 아는데, 인생은 그래. 얻는게 있으면, 잃는 것도 있다는거. 아무것도 포기하지 않고, 둘 다 잡으려고 하는건, 도둑심보지.]

..

[결정하면, 말 해줘. 나도 피곤하니까, 씻고 잘 준비해야겠다.]

***

인간은, 얍삽하다.

생각으로 가득한 인간의 머리는, 저울로 모든 것을 재어본다.

이것이 무겁나, 저것이 무겁다. 나한테 더, 이득이 되는 쪽을.

그런데, 그런 식으로 계속 재어나가면서 무거운 쪽을 선택한 하루, 하루가 지나.

어느덧, 황혼이 다가왔을 때. 문득, 깨닫게 된다.

무거운 쪽이, 항상.

옳은 선택은 아니었구나.

인간은, 추악하다.

나는 좋은 사람. 나는 나쁜 사람 아냐. 주술같은 되뇌이는 생각의 고리. 그런데 말야.

삶은 원래 더럽고 고된거야. 어떻게 항상 착하고 좋은 선택만 하겠니.

영웅들은 전장에 묻히고, 겁쟁이들은 다시 집으로 돌아와 평생을 살지, 자신이 묻히지 못한 묏자리를 찾으면서.

살아남으러면, 악독하고 더러운 선택도 할 수 밖에 없어.

그렇게 살아왔고, 앞으로도 살아가려면.

어쩔 수 없어.

그러니까,

나는.

나, 성공하고 싶어.

성공하기 싫어하는 사람이 어딨어, 다들 원하면서. 말로는 난 저렇게까지 하면서 돈 벌고 싶지 않다고 하지.

그런데 말야, 속으로는 다 부러워해. 성공한 사람. 번듯한 커리어 있는 사람.

연예계는 특히, 사람을 코 푼 휴지처럼 쓰고 버리지.

젊음과 판타지를 파는 업계. 당연히, 짧으면 5년. 길어야 10년 정도.

젊고, 귀여운 것만으로는 오래 갈 수 없어. 그 외에도 수많은 계발과 노력이 있어야만, 그나마 버티고 살아남을 수 있지.

그래서, 내가 계속 말하잖아. 우선 자리잡고, 자리 잡으면. 그 때, 그 때...

뭐지.

자리 잡는다는게.

언제야 그런 말을 할 수 있을까.

진짜였나, 나.

거짓말하고 있었나.

관린이한테, 이렇게 말하면서.

내 속으로는 사실, 어느 쪽이 더 무거운지 저울질하고 있었나.

한 쪽에는 성공을 향한 나의 마음과, 다른 한 쪽에는 내 말을 믿는 관린의 심장.

내 추악한 거짓말을 믿는 관린이의 작은 심장을, 내가.

욕망의 칼로 얇게 저며가면서, 그렇게 재고 있었나.

올해는 이런 말로 버티고, 내년에는 좀더 저며서. 얇게, 얇게. 저민 심장.

언젠가, 성공하면. 그 때 다시 돌려줄게. 얇게 썬 너의 심장, 그러면 날 용서해주겠지.

가늘게 짖밟히고, 거짓말에 희롱당하고, 나의 눈망울에 현혹당하고, 이런 내 말을 믿어주면서.

만약, '그 때'가 영원히 안 온다면.

'자리'라는 거, 항상 변하는 거니까. 의자 하나에 앉으면, 더 큰 의자가 항상 있을테니까.

그렇게 성공의 계단을 하나씩 오르면서, 더 큰 집과. 더 비싼 자동차. 더 좋은 계약.들을 따내면서.

나만 보고 기다려주는 관린이의 마음은,

나의 손에 얇게 썰려서 팔린 관린이의 심장은,

나를 속이는 거짓부렁을 믿고 나의 곁에 있을 관린이의 삶은,

내 저울에 없나.

그래.

남 생각해주면서 살아남을 수 없지, 이 바닥.

그런가.

나, 아주

나쁜 사람이네.

***

"지후나, 뭐해?"

...어.

"뭐해, 지훈? 우리 막내. 왜 낮에 벌써 침대에 누워?"

"관린이....형."

"우쭈쭈, 우리 막내."

이 세상에, 관린이가 나랑 사귄 추억은 지워졌고.

관계도, 그냥. 멤버 중, 형과 동생.

이걸로 괜찮은가, 나. 이런 세상, 만족하는 걸까.

일에 더 집중할 수 있잖아. 그치. 관린이도,

자기 커리어 쌓는데, 나 같은 녀석은. 필요없겠지.

"무슨 생각해?"

******/ '무슨 생각하고 있서요?' /******

********** **

********** **

"아뇨. 별로."

******/ '음, 별거 아냐.' /******

********** **

********** **

"지후니, 고민있으면 말해. 형아가 들어주께."

******/ '또, 그런다~ 솔찍해지기로 했잖아요.' /** ** **

********** **

********** **

"아니에요, 관린이형. 별거."

******/ '이제부터 니 이름을, 야이관린으로 해야겠다. 야, 이관린.' /** ** **

********** **

********** **

"그래, 그러면. 나 간다, 푹 쉬어."

******/ '오ㅎ, 내 Nickname이에요? 좋아요, 좋아. 나도 형한테 만들어줘야지.' /** ** **

********** **

********** **

"..."

(쾅)

******/ '...야이, 관린.' /** ** **

********** **

********** **

"야이, 관린."

관린아.

"야, 이관린."

관린아.

"라이관린."

내가,

"내 관린."

잘 못했어.

"관린관린."

내가,

"관린아, 관린아. 관린아."

잘못했어.

"관린아, 관린아. 이관린."

나,

"관린아. 관린아. 관린..."

나쁜 사람이야.

"..."

안녕.

안녕.

안녕.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명) 관린이의 생일이 다가오는 지금, 우리의 관계는 폭발일보직전. 왜 그렇게 결혼에 집착하는데? 터져나오는 건 서로의 진실된 마음. 과연, 우리에게 해피엔딩이 있을까. 
> 
> 여기는 생각요정이 사는 세상. 원하는 소원을 이루어주는 것이 아니라, 절망의 신음으로 만드는 세상. 과연, 절망의 세계에서 하는 지훈의 선택은?

***

 

 

[어쩔씨구, 눈은 왜 퉁퉁 부어서 왔어. 울었냐?]

"..."

[왜 말이 없어, 죄지은 놈처럼. 그래, 맘 정리는 하고 온거지? 나 바쁜 요정이야, 후딱후딱하고 끝내자.]

"네. 결정했어요."

[깜짝야. 왜 이리 공손해졌어. 미리 말하지만, 나한테서 나올 떡고물은 읎다. 나 정직한 요정이얌.]

"네. 그렇지요."

[...이봐요. 너 거의, 제정신이야? 얘 왜 이래, 요정 무섭게.]

"결정했어요."

[그래, 언능 끝내자. 여기 남을거야?]

"이 세상도, 나의 선택에서 비롯된 결과물이니까. 모두, 받아들이겠어요."

[그래, 돌아갈 수 없지. 선택하기 전으로는. 살아간다는 것은, 뒤를 돌아보지만. 돌아갈 수는 없는, 끊임없이 흐르는 샘물처럼.]

"그러니까, 부탁드릴게 하나 있어요."

[떡고물 읎다고 했지.]

"알아요. 저는 이 세상에 남을 테니까. 내가 관린이를 슬프게 해서, 만든 세상이 여기니까. 받겠어요. 벌이라면, 달갑게."

[이제야 쫌, 어른다워지신 모냥새일세. 그래도 떡고물 없단다.]

"관린이의 생각요정이 이 세상을 만들었다면, 당신이 저의 생각요정이니까. 관린이에게 세상을 만들어 줄 수 있는거죠."

[...똑똑해지기까지. 세상에나, 생각요정 오래했지만, 너 쫌. 똘똘한 사람이야?]

"그러니까, 저가 이 세상에 남을테니까. 관린이에게, 아파하고 있을 관린이에게. 그쪽 세상의 제가 그와 결혼하는, 그런 세상을. 만들어주세요."

[그렇게까지 하고 싶나. 나같으면 이렇게 말하겠는데, 결혼도 하고 싶고요. 일 해서 성공도 하고 싶고요. 그런 완벽한 세상을 만들어주세요. 내가 희생해야될 선택이 하나도 없는, 그런 달콤하고 아름다운 유토피아를. 그것도, 만들어 줄 수 있는데. 그렇게 해줄까? 말만 해, 오늘 한 턱 쏠게. 다시는, 좆같은 세상에서 비겁한 선택을 할 필요가 없게 만들어 줄게. 더이상, 일과 사랑. 진심과 현실사이에서 괴로워 하지 않아도 되는. 그런 세상, 모두가 꿈꾸고 있잖아, 사실. 갈 수만 있다면, 모두 가고 싶어할 거야. 그러니까, 만들어 줄게. 그곳에서, 관린이랑 행복하게 살아. 그것도, 관린이가 원하지 않을까?]

"...인간은."

[...]

"인간은, 이 세상에 태어나서. 다른 사람이 해 준 밥을 먹고, 다른 사람이 만든 옷을 먹고, 다른 사람이 지은 집에서 자라고, 그래서. 또 다른 아이가 태어나면, 그때야 다시 갚을 수 있죠. 지금까지 받은 은혜. 전, 그걸 잘 몰랐어요. 원하는 게 있으면, 가지고. 내가 가질 수 있을때까지 노력해서, 그렇게 얻으면 당연히 내것이니까. 마음대로 할 수 있을 줄 알았죠. 모든 것을 저울에 올려놓고, 무거운 쪽을 고른다고 생각했지만. 사실 눈금을 속이고, 양쪽 추를 모두 내 품 안에 넣고 싶어했어요.

그게 모든 인간의 마음. 그런 인간들이 모여 만든 세계가, 우리들이 사는 세상이죠. 하지만, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있겠어요. 희생없이 이루어지는 기적, 아픔없이 얻는 교훈, 사랑없이 사는 삶, 고뇌없이 만들어지는 작품, 노력없이 얻어지는 결과물. 신은, 자비롭지 않지만 눈금추를 속이진 않죠. 오직 악마의 유혹에 넘어간 인간만이, 아무 것도 주지 않고, 취하려고만 해요. 그런 세상은, 지옥이겠죠. 아무리, 겉으로는 풍족해보여도. 모든 것을 쉽게쉽게 얻어버리는 그런 세상은, 악마의 계곡이겠죠."

[...요정은 악마인가?]

"요정은... 신이 이 세계에 보내준, 전령. 생각은 항상 인간의 머리 속을 헤집어다니고, 마음을 혼란스럽게 하지만. 그러한 혼돈 속에서, 마음 깊숙히 자리잡아 항상 진실을 말하는, 신의 목소리를 듣기를 바라고 있죠. 대부분의 인간들은 그보다는 약마의 거래에 더 끌리죠, 하지만. 거래 후, 죽음이 가까워 질쯤에야 깨닫게 될거에요. 속인건 저울 추가 아니라, 그저. 저울 추를 보고 있던 자신의 마음이라는 걸. 자기자신에게 거짓말을 많이 하고, 자기자신은 가장 속이기 좋은 타인이죠. 그러기에, 인간은 매일매일이 시험이고. 시험에서 벗어나려는 시도는 그저, 다시 돌아올뿐. 처음 자리로."

[그러면, 거부하는가. 완벽한 세상을. 좆같은 새끼들이 없는 아름다운 세계를. 너의 손으로 밀어낸다고?]

"완벽할지라도, 완벽한 사랑은 없으니까. 아름다울지라도, 추함이 없는 아름다움은 고이지 않고 영원히 흐르는 샘물같으니까. 그러기에, 사랑하고 싶고. 물이 어느 곳에서 고여서 큰 호수를 만들듯, 사랑하는 사람과 함께 있을 곳을 마련하고 싶은 저는. 그 세상을, 원하지 않습니다.]

[일과 사랑, 어느 쪽인가. 결국.]

"사랑없는 삶의 일은 사랑이 될 수 없으니까. 결국, 사랑입니다.]

[무릎 꿇었군. 마음의 목소리에, 머리가. 끊임없이 무거운 쪽을 택하려는 저울추를 버리고.]

"내일 아침, 저를 원하는 팬이 한 명도 없어도. 연예계에서 영원히 추방되어도. 제 곁에 관린이가 있다면. 이겨낼 수 있어요. 하지만, 관린이가 없으면. 전세계의 모든 사람이 저를 신으로 떠받들어도, 제 마음은 그저 태양없는 사막같이, 끊없는 밤이 계속되는 모래바다처럼 느껴지겠죠. 관린이는 사랑이에요. 저의, 삶입니다. 그러기에, 일보다 삶을 택하겠습니다.]

[..이거이거, 골치아프게 됐는걸. 이렇게 되어버렸으니.]

"...네?"

[관린이한테 완벽한 세상을 만들어 줄 수 없어. 관린의 절망이 이 세상을 낳았듯. 지금, 너의 절망또한 저쪽 세상을 만들었지. 지금 그쪽 생각요정이 삐삐쳤당. 그리고, 그 쪽 관린이도. 모두 포기하고, 너에게 완벽한 세상을 만들어주라고 하는군. 그쪽도 그렇게 선택했다고, 너를.]

"...그러면, 어떡하죠?"

[푸하핫! 이게 무슨 타이밍이고, 지금까지 청산유수처럼 흘러나오더니. 하여간, 인간들은 손이 많이 가는 아이들이군. 나도, 요정일은 이제 그만둔다. 내 역할은 다 끝났어. 어른이 된 아이에게, 요정은 걸리적거리는 봉제인형일 뿐이지. 이별은 쿨하게. 지금까지, 생각이었씁니당~. 빠이빠이~]

"..에. 엣? 잠깐만요. 어떡해요, 그러면. 나 혼자서. 나.."

[너의 생각에, 너의 마음이 지배당하지 않고. 너의 선택에 스스로 책임을 지는 것. 그런 사람에게 아이들에게나 붙는 생각요정은 필요없지. 그런 사람들이 만드는 세상은, 자라지 못하고 늙어버린 아이들이 만든 지금까지의 세상보다 약간 더. 아름다워질수 있으려나. 나, 정말 간다. 뿅!]

"...에."

뭐야,

이거.

[아, 맞다. 이건 말해주고 가야지.]

으악

"깜짝야. 뭐에요, 간다면서."

[끝까지 성질은. 니들 둘이 잘해보라구.]

"..네?"

[너들 둘 밖에 없어, 이제. 그러니까, 서로에게 힘이 되든지. 짐이 되든지. 선택하시오. 정답은 하나, 선택지는 둘, 객관식입니당. 이번에는 진짜, 지인짜. 볼펜으로 쓰니까. 잘해요, 선택. 이번에는, 연습문제라 치고 한 번 봐줬으니까. 앞으로, 이런 일은 없을거야. 떡고물이다, 에잇.]

"...떡고물?"

[지금까지의 너의 성장을 지켜볼 수 있어서 즐거웠고, 너의 부모가 너를 낳기 전에 나와 같이 고민했듯이. 너가 결혼해서, 보금자리를 꾸린다면. 그 때 다시, 너의 자식에게 와서. 시작하겠지, 또 하나의 삶. 또 하나의 선택.]

"...엣. 자식이요?"

[자식얘기는 너 애인하고 하고, 난 진짜 뿅!]

...응?

(쾅)

깜짝야.

"..혀엉."

"뭐야, 너. 어디서 왔냐."

"...나. 나갔다 왔어. 근데, 추워서. 대휘 방에 가서 누웠는데, 잠 들어서. 늦어서요. ..미안."

창문 밖. 밤하늘은 이미 서서히 밝아지며, 또 다른 하루가 시작된다.

"..그랬구나. 나도, 꿈을 꾼 것 같아."

"그랬..어요. 나도."

"그래.."

어색한 정적이 흐른다.

"내가 미안.." / "내가 미안.."

말 타이밍이 겹쳐서, 또 어색.

"아냐, 내가 미안.." / "아니요, 저가 미안.."

또또 어색어색.

관린이 얼굴이 어슴프레 미소가 비쳐지고, 내 입꼬리도 씰룩씰룩.

"우선 날 밝았으니까, 우리 씻고. 형들이랑 오늘 팬미팅 준비하자. 오케?"

"오케오케, 형 먼저 씼어요."

"오케오케."

(사라락)

샤워커튼을 치고, 따뜻한 물을 뿌린다.

마음 속에서 언제나 쫑알거리던 생각요정이 사라진 것을 느낀다.

이제, 정말 혼자인가.

엄마아빠도 다, 날아갔을까 그들의 생각요정.

생각요정의 역할은, 여기까지.

나에게만 살짝, 주었던 떡고물도. 다시는 오지 않겠지.

그렇다면, 지금부터의 선택은 절대로 바꿀 수 없는 것.

백일몽으로 엿본, 나의 얕은 생각으로 선택한 세상은.

지옥의 끝.

너를 아예 모르고 사는 세상은 나에게, 물 밖에 꺼내어진 물고기. 물 속으로 끌어져내려온 토끼.

너는 나의 숨

나의 빛

나의 사랑

나의 삶

사랑 없는 삶은.

끝없는 지옥.

그러니, 나는 선택했어.

희생없는 선택은 없으니까,

항상 선택하지 않는 한 길은 걸을 수 없는 것.

그러니까, 나는.

나는...

***

"그러면 호주 공연을 끝내고, 모두 수고했어. 워너원, 모두. 건배애~~!"

"건배애~~!!"

공연이 끝나고 짧게 갖는 뒤풀이. 모두모두 텐션 업.

호텔 방에서, 피자와 치킨. 콜라와 맥주와 같이.

워너원 멤버들끼리만 여는 조촐한 파티.

"아, 그리고 오늘 잊어버릴 뻔했네요. 우리 관린이, 생일입니다. 오늘!"

들어오는 생일케이크, 불을 붙이고, 관린이가 보조개 가득한 뺨을 통통하게 부풀려서 촛불을 끈다. 수줍게 웃는, 예쁜 미소.

멤버들 모두, 공연에 집중하느라. 선물은 한국가서 주기로 하고. 그래서, 이리저리 사냥감을 찾던중.

"민현이, 민현이가 뽀뽀라도 해줘라. 선물이 없으니까."

"아, 지성이형. 안 돼죠. 애인이 여기 계신데."

응?

"오, 그렇지. 너희들 공식커플이잖아. 라지세트, 그라지."

"우리 막내 짝이 이미 있는겨, 이 셍운 형은 감격해서 벌써 눈물이."

"벌써 취했어요. 성운형. 내가 소맥으로 시작하지 말라고 했잖아요."

"우진아, 무흐쓴 말인가. 자네, 소맥정도로 취할 우리 으른들이 아니란 말이란말인가."

"재환형, 이미 갔네. 우리들은 그냥 콜라나 먹자, 대휘야."

"진영이형, 뭘 모르네. 이럴 때 마셔줘야지. 소콜, 콜?"

"그러시면 아니돼옹~"

모두가 흥겹게 떠들고 왁자지껄.

우리 둘만, 약간씩 어색해한다.

아직, 풀지 못했지. 어제의 다툼.

앗, 하고 눈이 마주쳤다.

평소처럼 서로 보지 못하고, 피하는 눈망울.

관린이가, 자리를 비우려고 한다.

이것이, 또 하나의 선택인가.

모든 선택이 그렇지만, 나의 인생을 결정지을 이 선택.

나는, 무슨 생각으로. 이런, 결정을.

셀수없는 저울질과, 나에게 하는 거짓부렁 후에.

다다른 절벽의 끝, 깨달은 너의 소중함.

그, 무엇보다도.

그러니까,

문이 닫히기 전에,

지금 아니면, 영원히

돌아올 수 없으니까.

한 번의 선택과,

한 번의 인생.

이건 게임처럼, 저장하고

다시 불러와서 몇 번이나

살아볼 수 있는게 아냐.

한 번 밖에 없으니까,

그것이 어떤 선택이든.

그러니까, 후회하지 않도록.

너 자신에게 솔직해지는 게,

가장 첫 번째. 그렇지 않으면,

소중한 사람을 떠나보내고,

울지도 몰라. 그 땐 이미,

늦어.

그러니까,

관린아.

멤버로서, 형으로서, 애인으로서도

한참 부족한 나를 용서해주렴.

이제는 내 맘을 잡았으니, 더이상

나에게 거짓말 하지 않기, 나.

그러니까,

관린아.

"관린아."

내 조용한 한 마디에, 왁자지껄하던 분위기가 한 순간에 가라앉았다.

관린이와 나의 사이의 분위기가 심상치 않았던 걸 애써 내색하지 않으려고 했던 멤버들.

관린이는, 문 앞에서 엉거주춤. 나가지도 못하고, 나한테 오지도 못하고. 온 멤버의 시선이 우리 둘을 향해있다.

자리에서 일어나, 관린이의 손을 끌고 다시 방 한가운데로 가서 섰다.

해줄게 이거 밖에 없다. 그래도,

나의 진실된 마음이, 너에게 전해진다면.

"관린아."

"네, 혀엉."

"나, 겁이 많아."

"...네."

"나, 무서워."

"네, 알겠서요. 저도. 그러니까, 이렇게 안해도 돼요. 괜찮아요."

"아냐, 내가 틀렸어."

"...네?"

"난 내가 잘 알고 있다고 생각했어. 내가 원하는게 뭔지. 근데, 아니었어. 난 거짓말쟁이였고. 항상 나를 속였지. 그래서 너를 아프게 했어. 미안해. 형이 너무 미안해. 그러니까, 앞으로는 나에게 더 솔직해질게.

나의 두려움때문에 너한테 아픔을 주지않도록. 너는, 나에게 이 세상에서 가장 특별한 사람이야. 그러니까, 너가 웃음을 잃지 않도록 내가 더 강해질게. 내 불안과 세상의 농락에도 흔들리지 않고, 너를 지킬 수 있는 사람이 될 거라는 걸. 지금, 약속해. 그러니까..."

아.. 멤버 모두 모아놓고, 한가운데 서서 우리 둘이 이러고 있는게 쉬운 일은 아니구나.

할수있다, 박지훈.

이건 비즈니스애교가 아니라,

내 진심을 담은 인생의 고백이야.

너의 맑은 눈망울을 피하지 않고 마주 보며 노래해, 나의 거짓 없는 진심.

내 마음이, 이번에는 제대로 전해지길.

"이관린.. 라이관린. 나, 박지훈. 너를, 사랑해. 그러니까..."

아, 말은 힘들어.

...

에라모르겠다.

(갑자기 키스)

(멤버들의 뻥-찐 표정)

(아직도 키스)

(멤버들의 우-와 표정)

(약간의 디입-키스)

(멤버들의 와-우 표정)

(끝)

(멤버들의 오-와 표정)

관린이의 버얼게진 얼굴과 뻥찐 표정.

관린이의 린린둥절한 표정이 너무 귀엽다.

다시 해주고 싶네.

뭐, 앞으로 매일 할거니까.

"나, 박지훈. 오늘 2017년 9월 23일 맹세합니다. 

2019년 5월 29일. 이 세상에서 내가 가장 사랑하는 라이관린이랑 결혼합니다. 

회사에서 쫓겨나도, 가족들이 연을 끊어도, 방송계에서 영원히 추방되어도, 세상의 모든 사람들이 나를 손가락질하고, 비난하고, 저주를 퍼붇고, 팬들이 한 명도 남기지 않고 나를 떠나도. 이 모든 것에다가, 신마저 우리를 버리고. 악마조차 우리를 측은히 여기는, 길거리의 떠돌이개만도 못한 존재가 된다해도. 그럴지라도.."

눈을 비집고 올라오는 눈물을 삼키면서, 계속 이어간다.

"나, 박지훈. 라이관린 너무 사랑하니까. 내가 세상의 모든 것을 버릴지라도, 온 세상이 나를 버릴지라도. 너가 나의 손을 잡고 있으면, 그것이 나의 모든 세상이야. 그러니까... 그러니까..."

아아.

"라이관린, 나와 결혼해 줄래요?"

심장이 터져 죽을 것 같아.

내 심장을 꺼내고, 온몸이 벌거벗은 기분이야.

이런 기분이었나, 관린이.

나에게 고백할때, 무릎을 꿇고 맹세할때, 결혼을 얘기할때.

심장이 얇게 저며지고, 사랑하는 사람의 눈빛하나에 죽고 또 사는, 그런 대양보다 넓고 태양보다 밝게 빛나는 사랑을 받는 못난 사람이 바로 나야.

이런 못난 형이라도 괜찮다면, 내 모든 것을 건 지금, 이 순간. 내 모든 것을 내려놓은 이 선택.

받아줄래.

안 그러면...

어쩌지.

아아.

생각요정, 필요할 때 없네요. 당신.

이 선택은 진짜, 내가 한 선택이군요.

이것이, 성장한다는 건가요.

한 순간이 영원같군요.

무섭고, 끊임없이 두렵군요. 하지만,

세상에 태어나 처음으로, 한 가닥의 거짓생각없이

내 온전한 모습으로 사랑하는 사람앞에 선, 나는.

쫌. 멋있는지도.

멤버들의 진지한 표정이 나와 관린이의 얼굴을 요리도리 쳐다본다.

모두들, 관린이의 대답을 기다리고 있고.

나도.

미안해, 관린아. 이런 자리에 세워서.

역시, 형은 나쁜 사람이네 끝까지.

"혀엉."

응?

"어, 그래. 관린아."

하악, 심장이.

"미안해요, 나."

...

어

어어

어어어

"어제 형한테 화내서."

...하악

하악

하악

내, 심장.

내 심, 으억 장.

"...으응. 그래. 괜찮아. 괜찮아. 그럴 수도 있지."

관린이의 한쪽 입꼬리가 스을쩍 올라간다.

이놈시키, 야이놈시키관린. 형을, 놀려.

"그래도, 형 나빴어요. 내가 화 낼만 했어요."

"맞아, 맞아. 나쁜 형이야. 나쁜지후니에요. 미안해요. 정말 미안해요."

"그러니까, 형이 화낼일이 많을거에요."

"으응, 그래애?"

으응?

"나 어제, 생각 많이 했어요. 앞으로에 대해서. 형 말도 생각해 보고. 내 생각도 해 보고. 왜, 내가 화 났는지. 형한테, 생각했어요."

"내가 너한테 솔직하지 못해서 그렇지. 내 탓이야."

"아니에요, 이거 내 잘못. 나, 불안해요. 불안했어요. 형말대로, 워너원 끝나면. 나, 다시 시작이니까. 형도, 마찬가지고. 그런데도, 나 무섭고. 형이 나 떠날까봐. 다른 사람 만날까봐. 형한텐 주위에 사람이 많이 있지만, 나는 형 밖에 없으니까."

..아.

전혀 생각하지 못했어.

아무도 모르는 외국에 혼자 와서.

끙끙 앓고 있는 너에게,

나라는 존재가. 어떤 의미였는지.

"그래서, 형을 내 곁에 두고 싶어했어요. 확인받고 싶어서. 반지도 주고, 무릎도 꿇고, 스위트룸도 데려가보고. 어떻게 해서든 나를 선택하게. 내가 형한테, 잘할거니까. 형이 나를, 떠나지 않게. 그렇게. 나, 많이 불안해써."

내가, 너에게.

너가, 나에게.

어떠한 존재인지, 이렇게.

진실된 말로써 서로 고백한다.

"내가 급했어요, 항상. 그래서 결혼을 하면, 나 안 떠나갈까봐. 형이. 그래서 하자고 했던 거에요. 그러니까, 결혼. 안해도 돼요. 우리. 일해야 하니까. 결혼하면, 힘드니까. 괜찮아요. 형. 내 곁에 있어준다면, 그것으로. 충분해요. 나, 형이 나 사랑하는거 아니까. 이제, 불안하지 않아요. 자신감 많아."

항상 내 마음보다 몇 배는 깊은 너의 마음.

언제쯤, 너에게 떳떳한 형과, 듬직한 애인이 될 수 있을까.

많이 부족하지만, 열심히 노력할게.

"아니야, 내가 미안해. 내가 너에게 확신을 주지 못했으니까, 나도 나에게 솔직하지 못해서. 너에게 더 큰 상처를 줬어. 내가 미안해."

"아니에요, 혀엉. 괜찮아."

"아니야, 내가..."

"자암까만요오~ 자암깐~ 죄송한데요. 끼어들어야겠습니다. 저, 하셍운. 지켜볼수가 읎습니다. 너무, 너어어어무. 오그라드러서. 사실은, 사실으은. 부러워서 복창질거같에에~. 니들 뭐냐고, 애인있다고 어디서 염장젓갈짓이양. 애인 없는 사람 서러워서, 서러워어어-."

소맥하고 폭주한 성운이형이 어색어색한 분위기를 와장창 깨트려줬다.

뒤이어, 형동생들이 한 마디씩. 축하축하. 관린이 축하빵.

아아, 내가 미쳤지.

미쳤다고 멤버들 다 모아놓고 프로포즈.

영화야, 무슨.

난리법썩판이구만.

"축하한다, 축하는 하는데. 그래서, 관린이. 니 대답은 뭔데?"

역시, 다녤형. 탁 자르고 들어온다.

다시, 터질 것 같은 내 심장.

이 순간이, 영원.

관린이의 해맑은 웃음이 생일축하빵을 뚫고 나온다.

"나, 이제 불안 안하니까. 괜찮아요. 결혼, 내 욕심으로 형한테, 강요한거니까."

..아, 관린아.

"우리 일해야하잖아요. 그러면, 어쩔수 없죠. 나도, 중국 대만이라고 하는거. 좋아하지 않지만, 해야되요. 일 할려면, 못 하는거 있어요. 그게, 당연한거고. 또, 팬들도 중요하니까. 나만 좋다고, 형 결혼할 수 없는거. 나, 이해해요. 나 형 사랑하니까. 형, 나 사랑하니까. 그게 중요해요. 그러니까, 결혼식 안 올려도. 이미, 나. 형이랑 결혼한거야. 우리, 사랑하니까."

우리 착한관린, 이런 나쁜 형이라서 미안해.

역시 일을 하려면, 삶의 몇 부분은 포기할수 밖에 없다는 게.

희생 없는 사랑은 없다는 것.

역시, 신의 저울추와 악마의 눈금은 인간의 손에 영원히 기울 수 밖에 없지.

"그러면, 지금 여기에서 결혼식을 올리는 건 어때?"

에, 민현형. 지금 무슨 소리.

"어차피, 결혼식이라는 거. 주례, 축가, 하객만 있으면 되지 않나? 주례는 지성이 형이 보고, 축가는 내가 부르고, 증인은 다녤형이 하고, 우리가 하객이 되서 너희들을 축복해줄게. 그러면, 되지 않을까? 세상에서 하나밖에 없는 워너원 결혼식."

...뭐에요, 감동받게. 그런 거.

"네, 네. Yes. Yes. YES! Marry me. Marry you. 결혼해요, 결혼. 지훈이형 나랑 결혼한다!!"

주위를 둘러보니, 모두 반짝반짝이는 눈빛들.

서로의 행복을 양껏 모아서, 더욱 큰 행복봉오리가 되어 핀다.

멤버란건, 형동생이란 건 이런걸까.

그리고, 너.

눈맞추는 나.

사랑하는 너.

사랑하는 나.

이제, '우리'라는 말을 쓸 수 있겠지. 진실된,

마음이 모여서 서로의 같은 마음을 확인했으니까.

너의 행복의 나의 행복이 너의 행복인.

둘이 같이 꾸는 꿈은,

이루어질까. 확인할 수 없지만,

확신을 가지고, 보폭을 맞추어

걷는 한 길. 그것만으로,

충분해.

 

 

 

오늘, 우리

결혼했어요.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

앞으로도,

잘부탁해.

라이관린.

내가 더

잘 할게.

나의 처음이자,

마지막 사랑.

 

***

 

 

 

\-----

 

Epil-Songlogue

 

처음 너를 보는 순간  
나는 알게 됐지  
내가 찾던 꿈이라는 걸  
처음 널 본 그 느낌이  
나의 모든 것을  
바꾸기에 충분했었지

이젠 나에게 주어진  
새로운 꿈만 간직하고 싶어  
너를 위해서만 몰두하며  
살아가고 싶어  
너를 나만의 사람으로 만들겠다는  
꿈이 생긴거야  
어떤 어려움이 있더라도  
이룰거야  
이룰거야

온 국민을 책임지는 것보단  
너만을 책임지는  
나이고 싶어  
그래 이런 나를  
싱겁다고 생각하지마  
너는 그 만큼의  
가치가 있어으니까  
너 참 대단하긴 대단한가봐  
확 꿈이 바뀌었으니까

너를 나만의 사람으로  
만들겠다는 꿈이 생긴거야  
어떤 어려움이 있더라도  
이룰꺼야  
이룰거야  
이룰거야  
Now what'chu gon' do? 

(I'mma get get get it poppin)

 

Now what'chu gon' do? 

(I'mma get get get it poppin)

 

 

 

왜 내맘을 흔드는 건데

아빤 대체 어떻게

엄마 한테 고백한건지

편지라도 써야 될른지

네 앞에서 난 먼지  
If you need me I will still be one

last good man in your heart

그렇다고 착각하지 마

쉬운 남자 아냐

니가 진짜로

원하는 게 뭐야

Say what you want

Say what you want

꽉 잡아 날 덥치기 전에

내 맘이 널 놓치기 전에

나의 마음이 네게 닿도록

지금 달려갈 거야

 

 

 

가나다라마바사도 몰랐네

그냥 하고 싶어서

난 왔지 한국에

그래 tell me what should I do

어떻게 할까 uh

I gotta focus on my work

like a real man

항상 가장 중요한

시간은 지금 있지

매일 시험해

내 가능성은 unlimited

I'mma pay u back

when I make it big 기대해

You're too sexy to me

Sexy to me

So sexy

 

 

 

We're not forever

눈물로 채워

슬픈 엔딩으로

끝난 우리 둘

I don't wanna go

I don't wanna go

아직 꺼지지 않은 불씨에

숨을 불어넣어 줘

사랑보다 더 사랑같은 너  
이 세상 모든걸  
다 잃는다해도  
운명보다 더 운명같은 널  
내가 지킨다

지금 누구보다 약하면서도 강해  
내 전부를 다 걸겠어  
온 세상이 너로 꽉찼는걸  
이 세상이 우릴 속일지라도  
너만을 지킨다

넌 내가 지킨다

 

 

 

Let me take you out now

우리 지금 가자

오늘 밤에 너와

Party

한 번 더 

Pick me up

우린 이제 좋을 일만 남았어

날 바라본 그 표정

가슴 뛰게 만들어

Yes good  
아 나

정신없어

왜 이렇게

예뻐 너

Get up get up

넌 특별한 걸

 

 

 

 

감아봐 천천히 두 눈을  
느껴봐 우리가 나눴던  
많은 추억, 많은 약속  
아쉬워하던 그 얼굴도

너무나 소중한 시간들  
하나하나 내겐 특별해  
매번 지쳐 힘겨워도  
날 보며 웃을 네 생각에 힘을 내

난 어디서나 Always 다 니꺼  
항상 내가 너의 곁에서 Back hug  
곰같이 매달려 너의 등을 감싸안아  
언제나 지킬거야 Always

너와의 추억으로 채워진 All day  
넌 내 인생의 All main, 매일  
너와의 거리에 추억을 만들며  
니가 걷는 자리에 항상 Always

두 손을 꼭 잡고 지금 이대로  
영원이란 두 글자처럼 함께 머물러  
너와나 이대로 변하지 않는  
마음 하나만으로 너를 사랑할거라  
약속해

 

아무런 문제없단 듯이  
앞에선 해맑게 웃어도  
맘속까지 알아채지  
텔레파시 통한 듯

내 마음 다 표현 못해도  
괜찮아 다 알아 웃는 너  
아름다운 너의 곁에 머물다  
멀리 나는 법을 잊었어

하루하루가 지나고  
계절이 바뀌어가도  
내 마음 깊은 곳에 단 하나뿐인 너를  
그 누구도 그 무엇도 떼어낼 수 없어

두 손을 꼭 잡고 지금 이대로  
영원이란 두 글자처럼 함께 머물러  
너와나 이대로 변하지 않는  
마음 하나만으로 너를 사랑할거라  
약속해

 

언제나 너와 지금 이 곳에  
언제나 너와 여기 이 자리에

 

 

 

 

두 손을 꼭 잡고

지금 이대로

영원이란 두 글자처럼

함께 머물러

너와 나 이대로

변하지 않는

마음 하나만으로

너를 사랑할 거라

약속해

Always

 

 

 

 

 

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
